It Happened One Night
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is dragged to a college party while still moping over her breakup with Eli but perks up when she runs into Lucas. Clare/Lucas A/U smut shot and fluff. Read A/N's. Featuring Owen, Adam, Drew & Dallas. Rated M because smut shot.


**Legal: I do not own DeGrassi**

**Important to know before reading:**

**Clare & Eli got back together at prom and had sex & Clare had cancer**

**Adam did not die & is still with Becky**

**Drew is student council Prez, Clare is VP still**

**Drew & Bianca are still together & never broke up**

**Eli cheated but Clare forgave him**

**Owen is going to U of T and lives in the dorms**

**This is all in Clare's pov**

**It Happened One Night**

"Come on Clare it's the last night of break before school starts again and it's a party at U of T, you need some fun," Drew entices.

"I'm the only girl in the group though and I'm not in a party mood," I huff.

"I could just toss her over my shoulder and we kidnap her to the party," Owen offers.

"No she's coming," Adam insists for me taking my hand.

I give in only because arguing with the four of them is pointless and Owen will actually toss me over his shoulder and take me if I don't go willingly. He's done it before. It's funny to think that we'd gone to school together for three years and barely spoken but since he graduated Owen and I had become really close, in fact we were now as close as me and Adam. It all started in summer when I found out I had cancer; Eli had left his dream job to come take care of me which I thought had cemented our relationship. Meanwhile Drew and I were getting closer in preparations for running student council this year. Adam was already my best friend and they'd come to the hospital almost every day to see me. Then one day Owen came with them, he was actually really good at cheering me up, making me laugh and getting my mind off the cancer. By the time I got out Owen and I were friends and much like me he could often be found at the Torres house. We spent so much time together we just grew closer and closer, I found out Owen is rather protective of the people he cares about which now included me.

Drew and I grew even closer over this last semester, in fact he and Adam had become like brothers to me. Certainly more than Jake ever was, or at least they paid more attention to my life than Jake had since the time we were dating, Jake barely even called or e-mailed now. I don't think Jake's even aware that I broke up with Eli. Drew and Bianca were still going strong and she came home every weekend. She'd be with us now but she'd been here for all of Christmas break and had to get back Wilfrid Laurier to prepare to go back to classes on Monday. Bianca and I had also become quite close, she was probably my closes girlfriend at this point, I was still friends with Alli and Jenna but I could talk to Bianca in a way that I couldn't talk to them and she was far less judgmental.

Dallas and I were friends now, which was good since he was dating Alli, but I wasn't as close to him as I was to Drew and Adam or even Owen. Still we were friends and he had been there for me during the Eli drama. Alli was on vacation with her family and they wouldn't be back until tomorrow or she would be here tonight, or out with Dallas tonight.

I'd been really excited when Eli had come for Thanksgiving break but he was distant, tired and then I found out he cheated on me! True to form Eli had made a grand gesture and I'd forgiven him. I took him back but even Adam had his doubts as to whether we should still be together. Drew and Owen were telling me to ditch Eli because he wasn't good for me anymore, I should have listened sooner. Eli returned to school and then pretty much spent the next month ignoring me. I wanted him to come up and go bungee jumping to celebrate my being 6 months in remission but he was busy. So I went with Drew, which got a little awkward when we were made to jump holding onto each other however it was still fun, Eli finally did make it home and make it up to me but our relationship had died and we were pulling away from each other.

After two more weeks of ignored phone calls and e-mails Drew, Adam and Owen convinced me to break up with Eli after they had chased a rat from my house. I'd done the breakup over voicemail but Eli never answered his phone so what choice did I have? The next day he showed up at the Torres house while Owen and I were there and tried to get back together with me. I told him no, he wouldn't listen so Drew and Owen finally had to make him leave. Owen, Drew and Adam spent the rest of the weekend cheering me up and convincing me it was the right thing to do.

"What's Emy doing can't she come with us?" I question as we all get in Drew's car. Emy would be Owen's new girlfriend whom he'd met while Christmas shopping and had then found out that she also went to U of T. They'd been dating two weeks and I'd only met her a couple of times but she was nice and he was happy.

"Her brother leaves tomorrow so she has family time," Owen responds.

"It's not like you'll be the only girl at the party Clare and we all have girlfriends," Adam points out.

"I know," I sigh but really just was not in a party mood.

The party was at a frat house and I was sure I shouldn't be here but Owen assured me it was fine and they'd all make sure I was safe. I follow the boys in and Owen greets a bunch of guys he goes to school with. These guys look rowdy; most of these people are drunk and despite the freezing temperatures outside most of the girls here are wearing tiny dresses or daisy dukes and bikini tops. I'm wearing jeans, and my thick purple jacket under which is a white half sleeve top with a scoop neck but I'm still the most dressed girl here. It is really hot in here though, not only is there a lot of people but they seemed to have turned the heat way up.

I take my coat off and some guy takes it from me and then disappears into the crowd. "I'm going to get that back right?" I question to Adam who is standing next to me and probably the only one that can hear me over the music.

"Just be glad that you left your purse at my house," Adam says taking my hand and leading me to a sofa. I look around for Drew and the others but they seem to have disappeared in the crowd already and coming here seems more and more like a bad idea.

"When are you're parents getting home tonight?" I ask Adam as we sit down on the sofa.

"They tend to stay a long time at the Dunne's parties so probably one or two. As long as we're all in by 2am curfew it'll be fine," Adam tells me.

"Great, I'm not sure I'm going to last here until two," I reply.

"Don't worry we'll stay for a couple of hours then we'll find Drew and the other two and leave. Owen can stay if he wants, he lives on campus we could bring him his stuff tomorrow," Adam points out.

Both Owen and I were planning to stay the night at the Torres house tonight; it had already been cleared with Audra and Omar. I sat with Adam for about an hour; Drew managed to find us and bring us sodas but then disappeared again. I had smelled beer on his breath but neither Adam nor I drank. After getting tipsy and having Dallas kiss me I'd pretty much sworn off alcohol. Adam just wouldn't drink he'd seen what alcohol did to others. I drank the soda down watching the gaggling drunken university students and wondered if this is what awaited me next year.

"I have to use the washroom." I inform Adam.

"You want me to come with you?" Adam offers.

"No but if I'm not back in half an hour better come looking for me," I tell him and then looking at the masses of people looked back at Adam, "better make it 45 minutes, it might take me half an hour to find the washroom."

Adam nods and I start pushing my way past people, on the first floor I find three locked doors; one couple having sex in the laundry room, and a table of kids playing strip poker. They invited me to play but I declined. On the second floor I find more locked doors but I also find a line that looks like it's for the washroom, after asking a girl she confirms this is the line for the washroom. It takes a full twenty minutes before I can even get into the washroom. I go as quickly as I can and when I get out a girl instantly goes in.

"WET T-SHIRT CONTEST!" Some guy yells and then I'm pelted with water balloons.

I shriek putting up my hands and then realize it was beer in the balloons! "What the hell is wrong with you? I need to wash this now," I growl at the boys.

"Why don't you take off the bra and compete in the wet t-shirt contest? I think you have a good chance of winning," one of them says wiggling his eyebrows.

I glower at him and grab his ear yanking his head down, "Show me where I can wash this off or I'll find something to castrate you with!"

Yeah all my time around Bianca and Owen has rubbed off and I know how to threaten people into submission now. The guy nods and takes me to the third floor, he picks the lock on the door at the end of the hall and there's a couple on the bed, having sex!

"It's his room just ignore them, he's one of the few with a washroom in their room," the boy tells me.

"You think you can manage to find me a towel?" I ask the boy when he shows me the washroom.

My top is soaked, so is part of my jeans and most of my hair along with my bra. There's a knock at the door a second later and the guy hands me towel. I close the door again but the lock doesn't work, I guess being a private bath for one person it doesn't really need a lock though. I rinse out my hair and then take off my top and bra, lathering soap in my hands to get as much of the beer off me as I can. As I'm rinsing the soap off the door opens, the guy comes back in and grabs my bra and shirt!

"HEY!" I scream grabbing the towel to wrap around my chest, holding it closed with my hand and chasing the guy out. I get out to the hall and see him run down the stairs but I get bumped into by someone and lose the towel somehow. Suddenly covering my breasts seems more important, I start to go back to the bedroom when I feel something on my shoulders and get stopped by a vaguely familiar voice.

"Sorry about that, here take my coat I'm not wearing it anyway," he says and I turn around placing him immediately and I see the flash come over his eyes when I look familiar to him. "I know you, I think; you seem awfully familiar but…"

"I grew up," I cut him off, "Clare Edwards, Darcy's sister, I babysat for Izzy and Spinner kind of looked out for me. It's good to see you Lucas."

"Right of course, it's those eyes but they used to be behind glasses, your hair was a lot longer and you were less curvy," Lucas comments buttoning his jacket on me. It kind of swallows me but he helps me roll the sleeves. It's warm with fleece inside and black canvas exterior.

"That tends to happen when you grow up," I laugh.

"So what happened to your top?" Lucas questions.

We're both leaning against the wall now, my back against the wall and Lucas leaning over me with one hand on the wall.

"Some guys were throwing water balloons filled with beer at girls to entice them into a wet t-shirt contest. I did not want to participate so I made one of the guys show me where I could wash up. He brought me up here to some guys private washroom and got me a towel but then when I was washing up he came in and stole my top and bra," I explain,

"I take it that's the guy you were chasing through the hall?" Lucas questions and I nod. "I didn't get a good look at him but if you see him again I'll make sure he gives your clothes back and hurt him for taking them," Lucas tells me and I smile.

"Thanks Lucas so are you going to U of T? Last I heard you were a security guard," I comment.

"Still am, I know some guys that go here and heard about the party. Let me guess you graduated early and now you're going here, unless I did my math wrong and you're going on 19 and graduated last year," Lucas says.

"I'll be 18 until February and I'm still in high school, I have a friend that goes here, he wanted me and a few of our DeGrassi friends to come," I explain.

"So high schoolers crashing the college party, what do you think?" He asks nodding around to the students who are so drunk they can barely stand and then one vomits.

"I think three of the four guy friends I came with are having a great time and the other is wondering why he didn't go out with his girlfriend tonight," I reply.

"And you? Wishing you'd gone out with your boyfriend tonight?" Lucas asks.

"I might be if I hadn't ended things with my boyfriend a few weeks ago," I respond.

Lucas grins and leans just a little closer to me, "His loss, so why'd you break up?"

I start telling Lucas all about Eli, beginning back in grade ten when I first met Eli. I've only gotten as far as Eli and I reconnecting at winter break last year when I hear my name.

"CLARE?!" Adam calls and I can hear the worry in his voice.

"Right here Adam," I call back moving out from under Lucas' arm so that I'm visible.

"I was starting to get worried are you okay? Who are you? And is that his jacket?" Adam inquires looking between me and Lucas.

"I'm fine; some guys were jerks and hit me with a beer filled water balloon for a wet t-shirt contest I didn't want to participate in. I made one of them show me where to wash up and while I was washing up he stole my bra and top. Lucas gave me his jacket so that I'd be covered. Lucas Valieri my best friend Adam Torres, Lucas used to go to DeGrassi, he dropped out in his senior year. You've heard me talk about his sister Jane and he's Izzy's dad," I explain to Adam.

"Oh yeah sure I've heard about Jane, Izzy and Mia, it's nice to meet you," Adam says shaking Lucas' hand.

"Yeah you too Clare was just telling me all about Eli and she talked about you a lot," Lucas replies.

"I told Drew we needed to leave by midnight or you'd go crazy are you gonna be okay?" Adam questions sizing Lucas up.

"I'll take good care of her and get her to you before midnight, is that when you turn into a pumpkin?" Lucas jokes.

"Actually the coach turned into a pumpkin Cinderella just got back to her rags and I don't think I can have anything worse than my clothes being taken," I respond sardonically.

"Yeah you'll be fine, so front door by midnight," Adam says giving Lucas a look and then walks off to go downstairs again.

I go back to talking to Lucas, telling him all about Eli up to our break up a few weeks ago. Lucas stands and listens the whole time, his eyes locked on mine, his mouth changing from smirk, to smile, to frown, to worried thin line depending on what I was telling him.

"I've been talking forever what have you been up to? You're what 22 now?" I ask.

"Yep and still working as a security guard but I'm thinking about getting my GED and applying to the police academy," he informs me.

"That's great Lucas I'll bet Izzy is really proud of you," I comment.

"Yeah I think so, I don't get to see her that often, they still live in Paris and they only come home about once a year. I video chat with her and talk on the phone as much as we can but now that I'm older I wish I'd done more when she was little," Lucas says remorsefully and I put my hand on his arm.

I was 13 when I first met Lucas; I was only interested in going to school and succeeding academically. I knew that Darcy thought he was hot and I didn't see the appeal. I'm seventeen now and boy do I see the appeal. Lucas is H-O-T! Very hot with a bad boy edge, he's not a jerk anymore either he's actually grown up and the longer we talk the more attracted to him I become. The attraction was purely physical at first, but the more I talk to him I find an intellectual attraction. Not that Lucas is brilliant or anything but he's learned from his mistakes and talks about them now almost like a philosopher. More than anything I find there's a deep sexual attraction! So deep that as he talks about his job I picture myself going to his work, taking his uniform off slowly and getting ravished by him under the security desk. I'm quite caught up in my little fantasy and I'm getting hot and wet between my legs and have to shift as I bite my lip.

"It's five to midnight I think I better get you to your friends," Lucas says suddenly and I snap out of my fantasy.

"Oh uh yeah I guess so or Adam will come looking for me along with Drew, Dallas and Owen," I comment.

"Owen?" Lucas asks putting an arm loosely around my shoulders as we start to make our way downstairs. "You're hanging out with Owen Milligan? Unless there's some other Owen at DeGrassi now," Lucas comments.

"Nope it's Owen Milligan but he goes here now, most of his friends except Bianca still go to DeGrassi though. Owen and I became close over the summer he was good at cheering me up while I was in the hospital."

"Cool, I always liked Owen, where's B at?" Lucas inquires.

"She's attending Wilfrid Laurier she's engaged to Drew, the student council vice president and Adam's older brother," I tell him.

Lucas grins but we're at the bottom floor now and I see Adam at the door. "I'll come for my jacket later your friends are waiting," Lucas says cupping my chin and stealing a quick but sizzling kiss.

My eyes close the second his lips are on mine, his hand on the small of my back, firmly pressing the fleece of his jacket into my skin. I become wetter; an electric surge ripples through me. His mouth is suddenly taken from my lips and I let out a breath opening my eyes but Lucas is gone. I twist my mouth in disappointment, I wanted more, I wanted him to stay and I don't see him anywhere, it's like he's the invisible man.

"So you had fun I see," Adam laughs handing me my purple jacket.

"We only talked Adam, well until that kiss anyway. Where'd he go?" I query looking around the room as Adam pulls me to the door.

"He went back upstairs," Adam tells me just as Drew joins us.

"What are you wearing?" Drew inquires.

"It's a long story," is my response.

"Alright let's go before Clare goes crazy, what are you wearing?" Owen asks coming over with Dallas.

"That's what I wanted to know," Drew responds.

"Some jerk hit her with a beer filled balloon to get her to a wet-t-shirt contest and then she made them show her where she could wash up. While she washing up he stole her clothes and then she ran into Lucas Valieri who gave her his coat so that she'd be covered," Adam summarizes the night for me.

"Lucas was there? I didn't see him," Owen comments.

"That's because he spent the whole night talking to Clare," Adam snickers and I see Owen raise his eyebrows at me in the rear view mirror.

"Don't give me that look he's only 22, we're only four and half years apart," I point out.

"22?!" Drew exclaims.

"Hold up you spent all night with a 22 year old that saw you topless?" Dallas queries.

"How do you two know Lucas?" Drew asks Owen and Adam.

"I just met him tonight when I went looking for Clare," Adam says.

"He was part of Johnny's gang with Fitz," Owen shrugs and Drew gives me his older brother look. The one that says "you really think you should be hanging out with this person?"

"Owen's changed and so has Lucas, he's not so bad anymore, he works as a security guard now and anyway all we did is talk nothing happened," I sigh in disappointment as I sink back against the seat leaning on Adam just a little.

"Nothing but that steamy kiss," Adam laughs and I smile remembering that kiss.

When we arrive back at the Torres house we see that the Torres parents are still out so we all go in through the basement.

"Let's watch a movie or something," Drew suggests.

"You want to change first?" Adam asks me.

"Not really," I shake my head pulling Lucas' jacket tighter around me.

"Clare has a crush," Owen teases and I scrunch my face at him hitting his arm.

Adam goes upstairs and comes back a few minutes later with sodas for us all. "Mom and Dad are getting hotel for the night, they'll be back around noon tomorrow," Adam tells us.

"Sweet no parents," Drew grins.

We make ourselves comfortable on the sofa and Drew puts on a movie, by the time it ends we're all tired enough to go to bed. Since Audra and Omar won't be here Adam offers for me to sleep in their room tonight instead of the air mattress on his floor, an offer I readily accept. Owen will probably sleep on the basement sofa but possibly the living room one. I do borrow a shirt from Adam to sleep in since I forgot pajamas and after saying goodnight and brushing my teeth go into Audra and Omar's room. I want to sleep but my mind is still on Lucas and then I hear a buzzing, it's coming from his jacket and I pull out Lucas' phone! At least I assume it's Lucas' phone as it's in his jacket pocket, the caller ID says Billy and I almost don't answer but instinct tells me to.

"Hello? I mean Lucas' phone," I say when I pick up and bite my lip because that sounded so stupid.

"I'm glad you answered wasn't sure you would, I need my phone back," Lucas tells me and I chew my lip just hearing his voice.

"Sorry I didn't realize it was in there until it started vibrating," I apologize.

"It's my fault I forgot I had put it in there until I couldn't find it, if you don't mind I'd kind of like it back now," Lucas says.

"Sure no problem I can give you Adam's address and meet you outside, I spent the night here," I tell him.

"That's okay I used the find my phone app on my laptop and borrowed a buddies phone, I'm actually outside right now," Lucas informs me and the muscles in my lower belly tighten as my thighs clench together and I feel myself getting hot. Something about Lucas being outside so late at night is titillating. The naughty thought of him coming into the bedroom and sneaking another kiss or more creeps into my mind.

"Stay where you are I'll come out in a second," I tell him and hang up the phone.

Grabbing Lucas' jacket I put it around me again and grip his phone in my hand as I tiptoe from the room and down the hall past Adam and Drew's rooms. Drew is a pretty heavy sleeper but Adam's not. I get down to the living room, letting out a breath when I see Owen is not there and quietly open the back door, going down the steps to the patio and I see Lucas leaning on his car. A big black Chevy of some kind that looks like it's from the late 60's or early 70's.

"Why in the hell would you come running out through the snow with no pants or shoes?" Lucas scolds opening the door to his car and pulling me inside when I reach him.

"I wanted to return your phone to you, you said you needed it now," I respond and he scowls at me.

"You could get frost bite, get in the back seat," he commands and I crawl into the back seat without a single thought. I sit and he folds the front seat down, moving it forward so he can crawl back with me closing the door behind him. He leans into the front turning the car on and blasting the heater but turning down the radio. Then he sits down and looks at me huddled in his jacket and shivering, I bite my lip from the way he's looking at me and he picks up one of my feet setting it in his lap and rubbing softly. "I wasn't in that much of a hurry Clare I would have waited for you to at least get shoes on, now your feet are freezing."

I look down feeling like a child being scolded, he rubs and massages my foot until it starts to feel warm again and then sets it down and starts doing the same to the other. I can't even look at him I just finger the buttons on his jacket and roll my lower lip between my teeth. I just ran through the snow for a few seconds, there isn't even that much on the ground. While I'm busy internally grumbling I don't realize that Lucas has moved from my feet to legs until I feel his lips kiss my shin. I look up to see that he's moved, my legs are on his lap now, my feet dangling off and he kisses my other shin before looking up at me.

"Your beautiful skin is freezing," he says and I smile out of one corner of my mouth, tugging my lip from teeth just slightly. "I can't let you go back inside until you've warmed up," Lucas states gently running his fingertips up my leg and under the hem of the jacket. I start chewing harder on my lip, feeling my cheeks go pink and hoping the car is too dark for him to see. His hand doesn't stop and follows the crease between my thigh and hip, one of his fingers hooks into my panties traces my pussy lips and he grins with carnal salaciousness which looks almost devilish when lit by the moon and streetlights. "You're wet," he comments but with a tone that taunts slightly.

"Umm…yeah…I…" I stumble over my words and sound like an idiot, I'm usually much more eloquent but then Lucas' lips are on mine!

My arms are swallowed by his jacket currently, I didn't even put them in the sleeves, and I'm still clutching his phone so I can't hold him. I want to though, I want to touch him and I drop the phone which falls somewhere on the car floor. His tongue protrudes between his lips and licks my bottom lip seeking access to my mouth and my lips part for him. Lucas uses his other hand to spread my legs and worms two fingers into me! He has long strong fingers and he uses them to circle around and stretch me. A breath hitches in my throat and I inadvertently nip his bottom lip which makes him laugh slightly. Using one arm he wraps it around my lower back and pulls me down so that I'm lying on the seat, one of my legs still on his lap, the other off the seat and I lift it putting it on the back of the passenger seat he put forward to get in the car.

"Mmmnngg," I moan lunging forward and breaking the kiss when he adds a third finger.

"Let's get rid of these," Lucas comments withdrawing his fingers from me rapidly and I whimper. He gives me a lustfully rapturous grin and sucks his fingers of every drop of my juices, I feel a bulge growing in his pants, he's getting hard fast and it's turning me on more. "Don't worry I'll be back down there in a second," he assures me. Then he brings my other leg onto his lap and pulls my panties off flinging them into the front of the car. "I'll get you warmed up quickly and I think this would serve you better as a pillow," he tells me unbuttoning the two buttons on his coat that I bothered to button. Sitting me up a little he takes the coat off me and folds it fleece side out then lays it behind my head as a pillow. He looks at the black t-shirt with the grey stripes that is a very obviously a boys shirt and is currently the only thing covering my body. Lucas glares at it a little like it might burn off my body if he wishes it to. "Who's is that?" He questions in a grumbling voice.

"Adam's," I laugh, "I didn't bring pajamas and wasn't going to sleep naked in a house full of other boys even if they all have girlfriends."

Lucas smiles a relieved and happy smile, whether it's because the shirt belongs to my best friend or because all the guys in the house have girlfriends I'm not sure.

"I don't think Adam will mind if it comes off for now," Lucas says and takes it off over my head dropping it onto the driver's seat.

My instinct is to cover my breasts but I don't and there is plenty of light coming into the car for Lucas to see everything. I don't because I want him to see them; I want to see the look he gets when he takes me in.

"I'm all naked now," I point out chewing my lip nervously.

"Yes and you look amazing, I can't believe you've been hiding this sexy body from me for so long," he replies.

"You're still all dressed," I comment tugging at the black button up he's wearing over a dark grey long sleeve.

"Yes I am, I don't need to be all naked," he replies.

I twist my mouth and narrow my eyes at him in discontent, "Lucas that's not fair I'm totally naked and you're totally dressed."

"My body isn't nearly as nice to see totally naked as yours is, besides I don't need to be naked," he argues.

"Technically neither did I," I tell him and he responds by enveloping my right nipple in his lips and lightly biting it. I whimper, moan and jolt all at once, gripping onto him tightly. His button up is in my hands and I move them down quickly to undo the buttons because dammit I want him naked!

"You're rather stubborn and persistent," he comments but is now helping me take off the shirt.

"You have no idea," I reply.

He gets off the button up and lets me pull off the long sleeve grey undershirt he was wearing. When that's off I reach for his belt but he grabs my hand and stops me, holding my hand with his thumb pressing to my palm and his fingers lightly gripping the top of my hand. Lucas then proceeds to direct my fingers to his mouth and suck on each of them! My body gets warm, between my legs is getting soaked and feels so empty, I ache to feel him and reach for his belt again. I can feel his erection just about exploding through his jeans so I don't know why he bothers to stop me.

"I have to get my boots off first," he tells me and I giggle biting my lip and feeling stupid for not thinking of that. He leans forward unlacing his boots and slipping them off, then his socks and then he sprays something in the car to cover the smell from taking off his shoes. "I've had them on all night, not very sexy, I told you I didn't need to be naked," he reminds me.

"I don't care I wanted you naked," I reply.

"Lift your legs then so I can get off my jeans and boxers," he tells me taking off his socks.

I lift my legs together bending at the hips and planting my feet on the car roof. Lucas smiles undoing his belt then runs it lightly over my ass cheeks and pussy lips. I bite my lip moaning lightly. He has to maneuver in the car to get his jeans and boxers off but he does. Then he lies on his stomach on the car seat and I put my legs down around him bracing my feet on the other side of the car. Lucas doesn't move up and instead I feel his tongue slip inside of me, it's smooth and warm and velvety but strong! Eli had only done this once and it felt nothing like this!

"Ohhahhh," I moan fisting Lucas's hair and bracing the other arm behind me.

His tongue slithers all around like he's part snake, my body wriggles and writhes, my hips bucking. I'm quickly building to orgasm, the need to release becomes almost painful. I'm afraid I might rip out the fistful of his hair that I have so I release it and grip the handle above the window instead. His tongue flicks around and feels so deep into me, then he adds two fingers and I scream out a little but only from pleasure! Gripping the handle and lifting my body as it becomes too much and then releasing a sharp yet deeply rapturous cry as I climax, so loud that I shake the now fogged car windows. Lucas withdraws quickly, pulling out as I pull in a deep breath and I gasp, my body twisting and I'm still gripping the handle. Lucas sucks hard on my clit, my hips buck and legs squeeze around him, a deep throaty moan vibrating the back of my throat and I convulse again still not entirely over the first orgasm.

"I could tie your hands up there," Lucas suggests when he releases my clit and sees me gripping the car handle. I bite my lip totally unable to speak, barely able to draw breath. "It really is sultry sexy the way you do that," Lucas comments ducking under my leg and leaning on the passenger seat to open the glove box where he retrieves something.

I think it's something to tie me with but I can't quite see. He goes under my leg again and gets on his knees. I see that he's stroking his stiff cock and I'd love to help but my muscles are still spasming from orgasm and I can't currently move aside from that at the moment. He leans forward and the soft head of his cock rests on my belly and leaves a trail of pre-cum. His lips abduct mine, pulling me into a deeply exhilarating lascivious kiss. As I lick my flavor from his lips I hear foil being torn and recognize it to be the sound of a condom being opened, which is what he must have retrieved from the glove box. I can feel him putting it on, unrolling it over his length and then he moves slightly before thrusting into me! Lucas goes all the way in on the first thrust and my body jumps before it starts shaking again, I turn my head no longer able to keep in the kiss.

"Mmmnnngngn Oh fuck," I utter on a quivering breath as I release the car handle and grip onto Lucas tightly! My hands curl around his biceps and dig in, my legs curling around his waist and holding as tightly as I can, my ankles linking over his tailbone which of course only allows him to drive in deeper!

"Oh I plan to," Lucas grins kissing my right breast, "thoroughly," he says kissing my left breast. "I plan to until you have had so many orgasms you can't remember your own name," he informs me.

This sends a titillating shock through me and my hips buck inviting him to do just that. Lucas then sucks my nipple while pulling out fast. My head goes back, cradled by his jacket and my eyes close; he pulls out to the head and begins sucking my other nipple as he thrusts in again swiftly and going so incredibly deep into me! His balls lightly slap my ass as he goes all the way into me and then he pulls out again. He's thrusting fast but smooth and I'm holding onto him so tightly I'm sure to leave marks. Lucas continues to kiss, suck and lick my breasts, then uses one hand to squeeze the right one and I explode! Erupting in another orgasm, my back arching high and I dig my nails into his arms.

"Lucas ohhhhhhh mmmm!" I scream out unwrapping my legs from around his waist and before I can even catch my breath he flips us so that I'm now on top!

This somehow gets him even father in! He's bigger than Eli by at least two inches and I feel him filling me so completely. I can hardly move and lean forward to brace on the side of the car. My hand wiping some of the fog from the window as Lucas grips my hips and moves me along his length. Taking one of my hands from the side of the car I place it on his chest to brace myself. Lucas bounces me slow at first and then more rapidly, faster and faster he goes making my breasts bounce like crazy and moan after moan comes from my mouth, all of which only gives him more pleasure. I know I can't last much longer and feeling him go tense for a second I know he's close. Then he makes a guttural groan from the back of his throat and his body shakes slightly as he climaxes in orgasm. I collapse onto him in trembling breathless orgasm of my own, my third or fourth I sort of lost track.

We continue to shake a bit, both of us out of breath but sweating between the heater and the work out we just had. When he's able to move again he brushes his fingers into my hair and kisses my forehead. I weakly kiss his chest in response as I have not the strength to move. After another minute his erection is nearly gone and he pulls out of me, moving me off him and placing me on the seat so he can take off the condom. He disposes of it in a plastic bag I'll assume is trash in the front seat, then he grabs a water bottle from the cup holder and takes a couple gulps before handing it to me. I take it and take a few sips but slap Lucas' hand away when he tries to caress my breasts again.

"Next time we'll have to make love somewhere with more space," he comments taking back the water bottle.

"Do you really keep condoms in your glove box?" I inquire.

"Have to be prepared," he says putting the water bottle back and handing me my panties. I start putting them on and he retrieves his black button up from the front seat handing it to me. "Wear this to bed, nothing against Adam but I prefer you wear my clothes next to your skin," he says and I bite my lip blushing a little. Lucas begins dressing again and when I have his shirt on he hands me his jacket. "Better wear this it's freezing and I don't think you'll let me warm you up again," he comments putting on his boots without socks or tying the laces.

I giggle at his last comment and put his jacket on, "How will I get it and your shirt back to you?"

He picks his phone up from where I dropped it on the floor and hands it to me. "Put in your number and I'll meet you tomorrow to get them both and warm you up again," he says. I start chewing my lip in anticipation as I enter my number with quivering fingers. "Okay I better get you back to the house and I'm not letting you walk through the snow again, not sure you could walk right now anyway," Lucas grins opening the car door and motioning for me to come out. When I'm out he picks me up on his back giving me a piggy back and takes me back the way I came setting me on the top of the back stairs. Then he cups the side of my face and kisses me tenderly pulling my lower lip between his teeth as he pulls away. "See you in a few hours Sexy Seductress," he whispers against my lips and then he takes off down the stairs.

I open the back door taking a careful shaky step inside as I realize how sore I am now. There's a light coming from the open fridge door and Owen jumps when he sees me walk in.

"Fuck you scared the shit out of me! What are you doing outside at this hour alone and wearing hardly anything?!" Owen scolds.

"Lucas wanted his phone back which he had in the jacket pocket so I was taking it back to him," I explain.

"Wearing nothing but his jacket and whatever you sl…why does it smell like sex?!" Owen inquires but he quickly puts it all together without me answering and then Owen ruptures! "HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU HAD SEX WITH LUCAS IN HIS CAR!"

"Owen calm down," I censure cringing at his loud yelling, he turns leaping over the table and opening the back door. "Owen he left and what does it matter anyway?" I ask as there is a stampede on the stairs and both Torres brothers arriving in the kitchen at the same second.

"What's all the yelling?" Adam inquires rubbing his eyes.

"Why does it smell like sex?" Drew questions with a yawn.

"Seriously?!" I exclaim surprised that Drew smells the same scent.

"Because she had sex with Lucas in his car when he came to get his phone," Owen informs them growling slightly in an angry but protective way.

"Owen relax I…"

"Relax?!" Drew cuts me off as Adam turns on the kitchen light and quickly dims it so it's not so bright. "Clare you had aone night rebound sex with some guy you met at a party in his car," Drew admonishes.

"It wasn't rebound sex, I don't think, we're meeting tomorrow and anyway I didn't just meet him at the party I've technically known him since I was thirteen," I remind them.

"Oh yeah and he was eighteen at the time and you probably haven't seen or spoken to him since you were fourteen. You know what he was like and you just go and have sex with him?!" Owen grumbles still in his protective tone and looking a little like he wants to kill Lucas.

"He's changed just like you have and I though you liked Lucas," I counter.

"I did when I was hanging out with him in the ravine I didn't mean for you to rebound one night stand with him," Owen replies.

"For the last time it was not a rebound or a one night stand, we're meeting tomorrow," I tell them.

"Uh where's my shirt?" Adam inquires taking notice of the shirt under the jacket.

"Oh still in his car but I'll get it back tomorrow," I tell him.

"I'm going with you tomorrow," Owen informs me.

"Yeah," Drew agrees.

"For what?" I question.

"They want to punch him," Adam tells me.

"Lucas didn't do anything I could have left his car at any time and I wanted it will you two stop. It's not like he stole my virginity or took advantage of me," I say with exasperation.

"He had a plan why else would he call you at three in the morning to get his phone back?" Owen argues.

"He needed his phone and he did not have a plan, he didn't think I'd go running out half-dressed and he started by warming up my feet and legs. Then he was kissing my skin and then well it just kind of went from there. I'm almost eighteen guys I can sleep with anyone I want and there is nothing you can do about it and none of you are coming with me tomorrow now everyone get to bed," I tell them emphatically.

"We'll follow you if necessary," Owen tells me.

"Owen!"

"What's going on?" Dallas yawns coming up from the basement.

"Clare's very much over Eli," Adam laughs.

"Goodnight everybody," I say again.

"Hey I'm not done yelling," Owen complains.

"Go to bed Owen," I tell him and hear him grumbling.

"I'm gonna call Eli tomorrow and let him know how very over him you are," Drew chuckles as the three of us go back upstairs.

"Will that be before or after we follow her?" Adam questions and I twist my face at him but I'm pretty sure he's kidding.

"Hey you did wear protection right?" Drew asks.

"Yes we did," I smile and go into Audra and Omar's bedroom closing the door. I take off Lucas' jacket and use the washroom, only to find Owen in the room when I get out and I'm startled before I realize it's only him. "Don't scare me like that!" I scold him.

"Sorry," Owen apologizes and sounds much calmer so I get under the covers again. "Did you really want it? He didn't take advantage of you or force you?" Owen asks.

"I wanted it Owen and he was very good…sweet I mean sweet," I correct and bite my lip as Owen laughs silently.

"Okay I'll let it go but if it turns out to be a one night stand I'll kill him," Owen says going for the door again and I giggle. "And we're still going with you tomorrow," Owen tells me just as he reaches the door.

I grimace at him grabbing a pillow from the bed and hurling it at him just as he closes the door. Lying back I close my eyes, yawning and thoroughly exhausted, falling asleep sore but very happy and thinking of my adventure that night.


End file.
